Problem: Evaluate \begin{align*}
\left(c^c-c(c-1)^c\right)^c
\end{align*} when $c=3$.
Substituting $c=3$ into the given expression, we find that $\left(3^3-3(3-1)^3\right)^3$. We must always begin in the parentheses first, so we calculate $(3-1)^3=2^3=8$. Now our expression is $\left(3^3-3\cdot 8\right)^3$. Carrying out exponentiation first, we find $\left(27-3\cdot 8\right)^3$. Next we do multiplication to get $\left(27-24\right)^3$. Finally, we carry out the subtraction last and we find $(3)^3$. Thus, our answer is $\boxed{27}$.